el amor de los huracanes
by alphaprimus
Summary: One-shot Shidox las gemelas Yamai si le gusta este trió o tiene curiosidad pasen y lean. Proximamente posible lemon pero dependera de ustedes si lo quieren


**Buenas a todos y todas, espero que les guste esta historia de ShidoxYamai es decir Kaguya y Yuzuru, también se podría clasificar como Harem pero no me gusta el termino.**

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Date a Live es propiedad exclusiva de tachibana koushi. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

 **El amor de los huracanes.**

Nos encontramos en la residencia Itsuka, en estos momentos todos están cansados por la pelea final contra DEM es decir la compañía Deus Ex Machina y el primer espíritu de nombre código Phamton, todos sin excepción fueron a bañarse para irse a dormir ya que era muy de noche y ya habían comida en la calle, en las habitaciones de los espíritus de manera colectiva pensaban en una sola cosa.

 _-Por fin me doy cuenta que lo que siento por Shido no es amor como lo pensaba antes. Ahora me di cuenta que es solo admiración y gratitud por lo que ha hecho por mí y las otras lo aclare mañana en el desayuno.-_ Piensa todos los espíritus menos 2.

A la mañana siguiente en la hora del desayuno todos esperaban a alguien para poder empezar a comer, entonces se escucha que la puerta se abre y llega Mana la hermana sanguínea de Shido.

-Siento la demora Ni-sama, es que los exámenes se tardaron más de lo esperado.-Dice Mana disculpándose por su retardo.

-No hay problema Mana, pero más importante ¿Cómo salieron los resultados?-Dice Shido con seriedad.

-Pues muy bien parece que Phamton si cumplió su promesa que te hizo si lo derrotabas.-Dice Mana.

-Eso es genial Mana, ahora podrás vivir una vida normal.-Dice Shido con una sonrisa.

-Así es ni-sama y eso te lo debo a ti.-Dice Mana abrazando a Shido el cual los correspondió solo que le extraño que solo 2 de las chicas mostraban sus celos evidentes.

Entonces cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a comer casi todas las espíritus se levantaron de sus sillas.

-Shido/san, quiero sacarme esto del pecho por favor escúchame, se que ha parecido que estaba enamorada de ti pero. Por fin me he dado cuenta que eso no era lo que sentía, ahora sé que solo siento admiración y gratitud por lo que has hecho por mí y por las demás.-Dicen las espíritus al unisonó dejando sorprendido a Shido pero aun más a las únicas que no dijeron eso.

-A bueno si eso es lo que sienten lo entiendo y me alegra que podamos ser amigos de ahora en adelante, ¿Aunque Kaguya, Yuzuru ustedes no siéntelo mismo que las demás?-Dice Shido.

-Realmente no, siendo sincera realmente me gustas como hombre Shido.-Dice Kaguya.

-Apoyo. Yuzuru siente lo mismo que Kaguya, a Yuzure le gusta Shido como hombre.-Dice Yuzuru.

-Ya veo.-Dice Shido.

-Ahora sí que estamos bien ¿No? Yuzuru ahora no tenemos competencia por Shido.-Dice Kaguya.

-Afirmación. Así es Kaguya solo queda decidir quien será la esposa y quien la concubina, aunque es obvio que Yuzuru terminara siendo la esposa y Kaguya la concubina.-Dice Yuzuru.

-¡¿Qué ACABAS DE DECIR YUZURU!?-Grita Kaguya enojada.

-Disculpa. Lo siento Shido pero ahora Yuzuru debe huir de la ir de Kaguya.-Dice Yuzuru.

Y así las hermana Yamai salieron de la casa Itsuka para hacer una de sus típica escenas de pelea de hermanas, mientras Shido solo la ve correr mientras Kaguya de cierta manera se divierte persiguiendo a su hermana y Yuzuru se divierte al ver enojada a Kaguya esa escena le saca una gota de sudor a todas las demás espíritus.

-Bueno Shido, parece que no tendrás la libertad que creíste que ibas a tener a la hora de escoger pareja y evitarte problemas.-Dice Kotori soriendo.

-Así parece que ni-sama estará muy ocupado con las gemelas Yamai, me pregunto cual terminara siendo mi ne-sama.-Dice Mana al aire.

-Supongo que tienen razón, aunque debo admitir que de cierto punto para acá mis sentimientos por ellas han cambiado se hicieron más fuertes que por ustedes.-Dice Shido creyendo que lo ultimo lo pensó.

-Vaya, vaya Shido quien diría que admitirías que te gustan las gemelas Yamai tan abierta mente.-Dice Miku con malicia.

-¿De qué hablas Miku? Solo afirme que no tendré la paz y tranquilidad que pensé que tendría.-Dice Shido.

-Parece no te diste cuenta de que dijiste que tus sentimientos por ellas son más fuertes de lo que sientes por ellas y por lógica eso significa que las quieres como mujeres.-Dice Origami de manera analítica.

-¿Qué lo dije y no lo pensé?-Pregunta Shido a lo que las espíritus solo asiente con la cabeza, ante esa afirmación Shido solo se pone rojo cual tomate.

 **Una semana después.**

Shido estaba en la clase de la profesora Okamine tamae, también apodada tama-chan, entonces se escucho el timbre de la hora del almuerzo, ese sería otro almuerzo tranquilo para Shido desde que las espíritus se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Shido a vivido una semana muy pacifica como antes de estar en Ratatosrk, sacando su bento, nota que Origami y y Tohka estaban charlando con ciertos chicos del salón eso le saca una sonrisa mientras ellas fueran felices el también lo seria, cuando estaba a punto de tomar su almuerzo de manera calmada y tranquila la puerta del salón se abre y se nota a Kaguya y Yuzuru con sus bentos entones tomaron los 2 escritorios que estaban desocupados a los lados de Shido ponerlos sus lado y sentarse.

 _-Supongo que las paz y tranquilidad no son eternas.-_ Piensa Shido pero en ese momento.

-Shido, ¿Qué te pasa últimamente es como si te distanciaras de nosotras?-Pregunta Kaguya.

-Pregunta. ¿Es que acaso no te gustamos Shido? Es que acaso solo estabas con nosotros para evitar que nuestro poder espiritual no se saliera de control, ¿Es que acaso ni si quiera te gustamos como amigas?-Pregunta Yuzuru muy afligida por la actitud del peli-azul.

 _-Demonios soy un idiota hacer que Kaguya y Yuzuru vinieran a sentarse conmigo solo para decirme esto soy de lo peor que hay.-_ Piensa Shido muy afligido por las palabras de las gemelas Yamai. –No es eso Kaguya Yuzuru, es que las cosas están tan tranquilas y me sumergí demasiado en la tranquilidad haciéndolas al lado y herir sus sentimientos de esa manera. Sé que soy un idiota y que no me merezco que ustedes estén conmigo. Sé que no me merezco que ustedes me quieran como me quieren, quizás no ayude en nada pero lo siento tano desde el fondo de mi corazón.-Dice Shido con la mirada baja sin poder mirarlas a los ojos.

-Shido no digas esas cosa, tu realmente te mereces que estemos a tu lado, después de todo tu ha hecho tanto por nosotras te preocupas por nosotros y harías cualquier cosa con tal de que estemos bien Shido. Incluso nos salvaste y hiciste que fuera posible que ambas siguiéramos aquí y ninguna que tuviera que absorber a la otra, por eso te queremos y te amamos como eres.-Dice Kaguya tratando de aliviar el estado emocional de Shido.

-Afirmación. Es verdad Shido sin ti no podríamos seguir juntas y por eso te amamos y sentimos hacerte pensar que eras basura por hacernos sentirnos tristes la verdad es que pensamos que tendríamos más tiempo para estar con nosotras ya que las demás afirmaron que no te aman y solo te aprecian.-Dice Yuzuru.

-Chicas gracias por siempre estar a mi lado, y para enmendar mi error mañana que es fin de semana iremos a una cita al parque de diversiones.-Dice Shido.

Ante esas palabras los ojos de las Yamai emitían un brillo de felicidad al saber que Shido estaba mejor y que incluso estaba de tan buen humor para llevarlas a una cita mañana solo que estaban nerviosas sería la primera cita en la cual no se vería en nada involucrado con Ratatosrk y estaban muy emocionadas y tal punto en donde no podían quitar sus sonrisas del rostro durante todo el día, ya en la tarde durante la cena en la residencia Itsuka.

-Oye Shido que le pasa a Kaguya y Yuzuru parecen que están demasiado felices.-Dice Kotori viendo la actitud de las gemelas Yamai.

-A sobre eso, Kotori mañana te quedaras sola y no estaré hasta la cena y no hare las comidas mañana.-Dice Shido a su hermana.

-¿Por qué? eso no es justo oni-chan.-Dice Kotori(N/A: Esta en modo imotou-chan).

-Mañana saldré en una cita con ellas, por eso no estaré en prácticamente en todo el día.-Dice Shido.

-A ya veo, pero al menos deja hecho el desayuno dejarme el trabajo de cocinar con todas aquí es demasiado.-Dice Kotori.

-Entonces dime porque a mí me toco hacerlo durante todo este tiempo.-Dice Shido.

Ante las palabras de Shido Kotori no pudo replicar ya que tenía un bueno punto, al terminar la cena Shido simplemente se fue a bañar para irse a dormir ya que por lógica mañana seria un día bastante pesado mientras con las gemelas Yamai.

-Yuzuru, ¿Qué crees que debería usar para mañana?-Pregunta Kaguya a su gemela.

-Respuesta. De manera personal Yuzuru dice que cualquier atuendo que decida usar Kaguya le gustara a Shido.-Dice Yuzuru.

-Oye Yuzuru, que piensas de darle una sorpresa a Shido cuando despierte.-Dice Kaguya con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Pregunta. ¿Qué tienes en mente Kaguya?-Pregunta Yuzuru.

Entonces Kaguya le cuenta su idea a Yuzuru la cual aunque un poco sonrojada asiente y se ponen de acuerdo y lo hacen.

A la mañana siguiente Shido se estaba levantando aunque sintiéndose un poco más apretado de lo normal en su cama, además de sentir algo muy suave en sus brazos de cada lado.

-Umm ¿Qué es lo que se siente tan suave y cálido?-Se pregunta a si mismo Shido para abrir los ojos encontrándose con que Kaguya y Yuzura estaban durmiendo con el en su cama.

Shido se queda helado ante esta muy inesperada situación, si fuera Origami se la creería aunque recordando como Yuzuru le dice a Origami no era muy difícil imaginar a Yuzuru, pero a Kaguya era la que menos esperaba.

Entonces se escuchan pasos de la escalera y una voz muy conocida para Shido.

-Oni-chan, es hora de que hagas el desayuno.-Dice Kotori con un tono muy alegre.

 _-Rayos y para rematar Kotori viene para acá si me encuentra en esta situación sabrá dios cual será su reaccione,. Bueno dependería más que anda de si esta en modo comandante o modo hermana.-_ Piensa Shido. –Kaguya, Yuzura por favor despierten que si Kotori nos encuentra en esta situación puede mal interpretarse fácilmente.-Dice Shido moviendo un poco el cuerpo de ambas.

-A shido 5 minutos más.-Dicen las 2.

En ese momento la puerta se abre mostrando a Kotori, la cual llevaba sus cintas blancas al encontrar a su querido Oni-chan en ese sitaucion.

-¡A ONI-CHAN PERVERTIDO!-Grita Kotori para salir del cuarto sonrojado, a los segundo entra de nuevo pero en modo comandante. –A ver bestia que no te había golpeado antes por algo como esto, al parecer no aprendes nunca verdad.-Dice Kotori acercándose con un humor de los mil demonios.

-Espera Kotori, puedo explicarlo, lo que pasa es que parece que las chicas simplemente se pasaron a dormir aquí en la noche cuando todos estaban dormidos no es lo que crees.-Dice Shido tratando de disipar el mal entendido.

-A otro perro con ese hueso pervertido, ahora te daré una paliza para que aprendas a respetar la casa de tus padres y en donde también vive tu imotou.-Dice Kotori tronándose los nudillos.

Entonces cuando Kotori estaba por golpear a Shido, las gemelas Yamai se levantan y evitan que lo golpee.

-¿Que hacen chicas? El se lo busco para la próxima que hagan "eso" recuérdenle que no puede hacerlo aquí porque aquí viven muchas chicas.-Dice Kotori tratando de zafarse del agarre de las Yamai.

-Kotori esto no es lo que parece.-Dice Kaguya.

-Afirmación. Así es nosotras nos pasamos para acá en la noche como dijo Shido, queríamos sorprenderlo en la mañana.-Dice Yuzuru.

Al escuchar que las gemelas lo decían y no notaba rastro de mentiras en sus palabras solo dejo de forcejear y las Yamai la soltaron.

-Bueno supongo que no debí sacar conclusiones tan rápido, como sea.-Dice Kotori para cambiarse la cintas. –Siento el mal entendido oni-chan. Pero ahora es hora de que hagas el desayuno.-Dice Kotori.

-Ya te lo dije ayer Kotori hoy no planeo hacerme cargo de la casa hazte cargo tu por hoy, tengo una cita con Kaguya y Yuzuru. Ahora chicas serian tan amables de salir de mi habitación para poder irme a bañar y irnos de una vez a nuestra cita.-Dice Shido viendo a las gemelas Yamai.

Las gemelas simplemente asienten con la cabeza y salen del cuarto de Shido y se van a bañar y vestirse para ir a la cita.

-Oni-chan no seas malo por favor haz el desayuno.-Dice Kotori con los ojos brillosos.

-Lo siente, pero ya tome mi decisión. Sin embargo hay comida en la nevera la cual solo debe cocinarse con eso te puedes defender.-Dice Shido.

Kotori al escuchar que solo debe cocinar ni aliñar, solo montar en la cocina, sale satisfecha de la habitación de Shido.

Habían pasado ya unos 45 minutos y Shido y las Yamai llegaron al parque de diversiones.

-Bien aquí estamos, ¿A que se quieren subir primero?-Dice Shido mirándolas con una sonrisa.

-A la montaña rusa.-Dice Kaguya.

-La casa de espectros.-Dice Yuzuru.

El trió paso un buen día en la parque se subieron a todas las atracciones físicas y virtuales, almorzaron en el parque, luego ya para la cena Shido sugirió un lugar.

-Bien aquí estamos.-Dice Shido.

-Shido, no te parece que es un poco caro este lugar.-Dice Kaguya viendo los precios que aparecen a fuera del local.

-Afirmación Shido agradezco que nos quieras llevar a ese lugar, pero me parece un poco caro, ya pasamos un gran día junto a ti.-Dice Yuzuru.

-Yo ya le dije a Kotori que cenaríamos afuera, y no se preocupen por el dinero todo estará bien.-Dice Shido.

-Si tú lo dices.-Dice Kaguya.

-Rendición. Si tú lo dices.-Dice Yuzuru.

Entonces ellos simplemente entraron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa y cuando llego la camarera.

-¿Qué desean clientes?-Pregunta la camarera.

-Todo se ve bien y no sé que elegir.-Dice Kaguya.

-Acuerdo todo se ve muy bueno, ¿Qué nos sugieres Shido?-Dice Kaguya.

-Pues la verdad lo único que he probado es el devastador especial, pero es mucha comida.-Dice Shido.

-Bien el devastador especial será.-Dicen las gemelas Yamai.

Entonces la camarera simplemente se va y entonces a Shido le sale una gota al estilo anime.

-¿Shido te pasa algo?-Pregunta Kaguya.

-Pregunta ¿es porque pedimos el devastador especia aunque dijiste que era demasiada comida?-Pregunta Yuzuru.

-Si, pero no importa lo que importa hay es que ustedes se mantengan felices.-Dice Shido con una sonrisa.

Las gemelas se sonrojan y entonces simplemente se ponen a comer al llegar el pedido, luego al terminar Shido simplemente pago la comida y se fueron a la casa, las gemelas estaban felices habían pasado un maravilloso día con el chico al que amaban simplemente se despidieron y se fueron a su casa a dormir.

 **Time Skipe 1 años después.**

Shido estaba en su caso viendo la televisión hasta que es interrumpido por Kotori.

-Shido ya han pasado 1 año, cuando piensas pedirles a Kaguya o a Yuzuru que sean tus novias.-Dice Kotori.

-Ese es el problema Kotori, sé que puedo tenerlas a las 2 de novias, más no a los 2 de esposas y si elijo solo a una le romperé el corazón a la otra.-Dice Shido un tanto deprimido.

-Aunque no me guste admitirlo ya que hare que Ni-sama se le baje aun más el ánimo el tiene razón.-Dice Mana.

-Shido, se que amas a ambas pero ellas te aman con todo su corazón entenderán tus razones.-Dice Kotori.

-Kotori-san tienes razón Ni-sama no dejes que algo tan estúpido como el no poder tenerlas a ambas de esposas no te permita avanzar en tu relación con Kaguya y Yuzuru.-Dice Mana.

-Gracias Kotori, Mana necesitaba oírlo.-Dice Shido.

-Siempre estaré aquí cuando lo necesite ni-sama.-Dice Mana.

-Es mi deber como tu imotou.-Dice Kotori.

-Bueno si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer.-Dice Shido.

Shido sale de la casa dejando a sus hermanas con una incógnita.

-¿Qué crees que fue a hacer el baka?-Pregunto Kotori.

-Probablemente a comprar regalos para Kaguya y Yuzuru, y no le digas Baka loli tsundere.-Dice Mana.

-Mira quién habla tú también eres una loli.-Dice Kotori enojada.

-Al menos no remato siendo también una Tsundere.-Dice Mana.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE MOCOSA!?-Grita Kotori enojada lanzándose a Mana.

Mientras en la calle Shido escucha la pelea que sostenían sus hermanas.

 _-Algo me dice que están peleando porque Kotori me dijo Baka y Mana me defendió y contra ataco Kotori y luego bueno lo mismo hasta que Kotori exploto.-_ Piensa Shido ( N/A:También las conoce para saber que eso paso).

Entonces simplemente tomo camino hacia el centro de la ciudad buscando y pensando en la mejor manera de proponerle que sean sus novias a Kaguya y Yuzuru.

 _-Conociéndolas bien, Kaguya tiene ese estilo de roquera, y Yuzuru un estilo conservador a pesar de que ella tiene las perversiones al mismo nivel que Origami.-_ Piensa Shido cuando ve una tienda. –Eso es perfecto para Yuzuru.-Dice Shido viendo una pulsera que decía Watashi wa anata o aishite hecha con la misma cadena (N/A: Te amo en japonés según el traductor de google).

Shido simplemente entra y pregunta por la cadena y la compra.

-Muy bien solo queda comprar algo para Kaguya y pensar en cómo hacer que ese momento sea hermoso para ellas.-Dice Shido en voz baja para sí mismo.

Sigue buscando hasta que llega a un local donde nota un collar de color rojo metálico con una pequeña guitarra en la misma de color rojo, entra y la compra y manda a grabar Watashi wa anata o aishite en la guitarra en la parte trasera, entonces suena su celular ya afuera del local con los regalos.

-Hola.-Dice Shido.

 _-Shido ¿Dónde estsá? nos sorprendió que no estuvieras en casa y ya casi es hora del almuerzo.-_ Se escucho la voz de Kaguya.

 _-Petición Shido por favor vuelve rápido.-Esta vez fue la voz de Yuzuru._

-A lo siento chicas tenía que ir comprar algunas cosas para la comida ya voy en camino _._ -Dice Shido para ir a la tiendo y comprar ciertas provisiones e ir a casa.

-Ya llegue, solo espero no encontrar la casa hecha un desastre.-Dice Shido (N/A: A este tiempo las demás espíritus ya saben cocinar y no dependen de Shido solo Kaguya y Yuzuru aun van a comer a la casa de Shido).

Al entrar encuentra que extrañamente la casa estaba organizada pensaba que iba a encontrar todo un desastre que luego iba a tener que organizar el.

-¿Eh? Qué raro pensé que la pelea de Mana y Kotori causaría destrozos en la casa.-Dice Shido.

Entonces escucha un par de voces en la sala y va a revisar a ver qué pasa.

-Kotori, ¿Se puede saber por qué tú y tu amiga causaron el desastre que las mande a recoger mientras tu hermano no estaba?-Pregunta una mujer que es obviamente la madre de Kotori.

-Tu madre tiene razón, aunque me gustaría que tu hermano llegara pronto para explicar la relación que tiene con ellas.-Dice el padre de Shido.

-Ah, disculpen, pero ustedes son los padres de Shido.-Dice Kaguya.

-Acuerdo Yuzuru quiere saber también.-Dice Yuzuru.

-Si lo somos, Kaguya y Yuzuru ¿no?-Pregunta la madre de Shido las chicas solo asienten con la cabeza. –Bien mi nombre es Hitomi Itsuka y el es mi esposo Hiruzen, serian tan amables de explicar su relación con nuestro hijo y el ¿Por qué? Están aquí a la hora del almuerzo.-Dice Hitomi.

-Pues la verdad es poco difícil de explicar, estamos saliendo con Shido y nos invito a almorzar con el.-Dice Kaguya y Yuzuru asiente con la cabeza apoyando a su hermano.

-Un momento ambas están saliendo con Shido.-Dice Hiruzen.

Las chicas solo asiente con la cabeza, esto deja a los padres de Shido muy sorprendido salir con unas hermanas y gemelas es sorprendente.

 _-Lo más probable es que solo quiera salir con una se confundió con la otra si eso debe ser no creo que realmente este consciente de que sale con ambas al mismo tiempo.-_ Piensa Hitomi.

 _-Sorprendente hijo mío estoy orgulloso de ti. Pero tu mayor problema y obstáculo será tu madre y el hecho del matrimonio, pero seguro que encontraras la manera de solucionarlo.-_ Piensa Hiruzen.

 _-Rayos se encontraron con Kaguya y Yuzuru como le explicare a mis padres que salgo con ambas, rayos y también esta Mana otra cosa que tendré que explicar. Mejor me retiro y vuelvo cuando los ánimos se calmen.-_ Piensa Shido para darse vuelta.

-Ni-sama ¿Qué haces que no entras a la sala?-Pregunta Mana frustrando sin querer el plan de escape de Shido.

-Itsuka Shido, ven aquí ahora mismo quiero que me expliques varias cosas.-Dice Hitomi.

-Si oka-san.-Dice Shido rendido para irse a sentar junto a las gemelas y sus hermanas.

-Bueno la pregunta que más reciente me hago, ¿Por qué ella te dice ni-sama?-Dice Hitomi.

-Pues es una historia un tanto curiosa.-Dice Shido.

-No me digas que Kotori salió lesbiana y es su pareja y son novias y por eso se dirige a ti como ni-sama, aunque no explica su parecido tan exagerado.-Dice Hitomi.

-¿Qué dices oka-san? yo no bateo para ese lado.-Dice Kotori.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Hiruzen viendo a Shido.

-Para ponerlo de la manera más sencilla posible Mana es mi hermana genética.-Dice Shido.

Esto sorprende a los padres de Shido y ahora miran a Mana con incógnitas para ella.

-Muy bien Mana ¿Dónde están tus padres?-Pregunta Hitomi.

-Pues vera Sr. Itsuka me paso prácticamente lo mismo que a Ni-sama perdí la memoria prácticamente fue recogida y puesta a trabajar por una empresa. La única razón por la que se que ni-sama es ni-sama es por este relicario con la foto y el sentimiento de nostalgia que tuve al re-encontrarme con el.-Dice Mana un tanto triste.

-Ya veo, tu vida no ha sido nada fácil ¿Qué dices anata?-Dice Hitomi viéndolo a los ojos con claras intenciones.

-Pues a verdad no tengo problema. El único seria que ella acepte la propuesta.-Dice Hiruzen.

-¿Disculpen señores Itsuka, pero cual propuesta?-Pregunta Mana.

-Pues la de ser de nuestra familia claro está. Sabiendo tu estado actual y que eres hermana de Shido y por lo que veo te llevas bien con Kotori, incluso pelean y se divierte como si fueran hermanas ¿Qué dices Mana?-Dice Hitomi.

-Yo, yo no sé qué decir.-Dice Mana colocando sus manos en la cara con felicidad de poder volver a tener una familia.

-Se que no debería decir esto, pero esa reacción es como decir si.-Dice Hiruzen.

Mana solo asiente con la cabeza feliz.

-Bien mañana haremos los trámites correspondientes.-Dice Hitome con una sonrisa. –Bienvenida a la familia Itsuka Mana-chan.-Dice Hitome abriendo los brazos.

-Gracias o… o.-Dice Mana sin poder terminar la frase.

-Vamos dilo sin pena estamos entra familia.-Dice Hitomi abrazando a Mana

-Oka-san.-Dice Mana.

-Bien.-Dice Hitomi separándose del abrazo. –Ahora solo queda otra incógnita, Shido tu realmente estas saliendo con ambas Kaguya y Yuzuru.-Dice Hitomi viendo con esperanza de que no sea así.

-Se que no te puedo mentir Oka-san, si estoy saliendo con ambas, ya que me es imposible pensar en estar solo con una y romperle el corazón a la otra.-Dice Shido rendido.

-Shido.-Dice Kaguya feliz.

-Alegría Shido.-Dice Yuzuru.

-Me alegra que seas sincero conmigo hijo, pero no crees que a la final terminaras lastimando a una de ellas, y espero que no estés intentando formar un harem.-Dice Hitomi.

-Para nada Oka-san son ellas son las únicas a las que amo, además creo que hay una solución solo que no estoy seguro de que sea posible.-Dice Shido.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunta Hitomi.

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero existen los matrimonios por la iglesia, los tradicionales y los por civil, creo que podría casarme con una por un método y con la otra por el otro, aunque no sé si sea legal.-Dice Shido.

-Se que hare enojar a tu madre diciéndote esto, pero si puedes.-Dice Hiruzen viendo a su hijo (N/A: No se si lo se pueda hacer en Japón es un fanfic todo es posible).

Esas palabras hacen que los ojos de las Yamai se iluminen.

-Anata.-Dice Hitomi viendo con reproche a su marido.

-Lo siente Hitomi, pero no creo que nos esté mintiendo.-Dice Hiruzen.

-A supongo que estará bien mientras no nos estés mintiendo Shido. Bien supongo que sería bueno ir a comer todos a un restaurante, ya que Shido ha tenido que cocinar desde que nos fuimos y creo que un día que no lo haga le caerá mal.-Dice Hitomi.

Todos asienten y se van a comer en un restaurante.

 **Time Skype 1 mes después.**

Nos encontramos con Shido que estaba en una cita con Kaguya habían ido a comer ver una película claro está que todo esto lo hicieron en la tarde y ahora estaba al atardecer que su máximo apogeo y estaban en el parque donde Shido casi fue asesinado por Origami. ****

 **-** A que buen día ha sido Shido.-Dice Kaguya.

-Me alegra que lo pienses Kaguya.-Dice Shido. _–Muy bien llego el momento Shido haz la pregunta.-_ Piensa Shido.

-¿Qué te pasa Shido? pareces ansioso por algo.-Dice Kaguya.

-La verdad es que quiero preguntarte algo Kaguya.-Dice Shido.

-Ah y que quieres preguntarme.-Dice Kaguya ignorante de la situación.

-Kaguya, sabes los momentos que paso contigo y con Yuzuru son muy felices. Por eso Kaguya ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dice Shido sacando una caja.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? claro que quiero.-Dice Yuzuru abrazando a Shido.

-Kaguya toma es un regalo para ti.-Dice Shido.

Kaguya toma la caja a la destapa revelando el collar de cadena color rojo metálico.

-A Shido gracias me gusta bastante no tenias que.-Dice Kaguya pero es interrumpida por Shido.

-Lo sé pero quería regalarles algo.-Dice Shido para darle un beso a Kaguya en la boca.

-Ya quiero decirle esto a Yuzuru, solo espero que no piense que ya no la quieres porque yo sea la primera a quien se lo pediste.-Dice Kaguya preocupada.

-Lo hago así es para que sea más especial para cada una, a bueno te acompaño a la casa Kaguya quede en verme con Yuzuru hoy para la cena.-Dice Shido.

Kaguya entendió la situación y simplemente tomo se agarro del brazo de su novio y fueron a la casa, una vez Shido dejo a Kaguya se fue a bañar y alistar para verse con Yuzuru, a la medio hora ya se encontraba en estación de tren de ciudad tengo esperando a Yuzuru.

\- Disculpa Shido, lamento hacerte esperar.-Dice Yuzuru.

-No realmente llegue hace muy poco Yuzuru, bueno vamos tengo unas reservaciones.-Dice Shido para que él y Yuzuru tomen camino al restaurante.

Al llegar se nota bastante lleno el lugar entonces al llegar a la recepción.

-Reservación por favor.-Dice la chica que se notaba de cabello rojo muy familiar para la pareja y que tapaba gran parte del rostro.

-Itsuka mesa para 2.-Dice Shido.

-Lo lamento señor pero no hay ninguna reservación bajo ese nombre.-Dice la chica tratando de aguantar las risas.

-Sorpresa Shido ¿No hiciste la reservación?-Pregunta Yuzuru.

-Si las hice deja los juegos Kotori.-Dice Shido.

-O no pude engañarte, es una lástima Oni-chan.-Dice Kotori mostrando su rostro con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Era más que obvio este restaurante es de Ratatosrk, y alguien de cabello rojo y de paso que nunca está aquí porque vengo a comer a menudo era muy fácil de deducir.-Dice Shido viendo Kotori modo Imotou.

-A eres un aburrido oni-chan baka.-Dice Kotori. –Dejando eso de lado síganme por favor.-Dice Kotori.

La pareja sigue a Kotori y llegan a su mesa y pasan el resto de la velada de manera tranquila, cuando salen Shido sugiere ir a tomarse una fotos a una cabina de fotos cercanas y cuando estaba por tomar la fotos.

-Yuzuru.-Dice Shido.

-Respuesta si Shido.-Dice Kotori viendo a Shido.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dice sacando otra caja, justo en ese momento empiezan a tomar las fotos, una donde Yuzuru se veía feliz y parecía responder, la siguiente era de Shido destapando el regalo revelando la pulsera, la siguiente de Shido colocándole la pulsera y la ultima de ambos dándose un beso.

-Agradecimiento gracias Shido me gusta la pulsera.-Dice Yuzuru.

-Me alegra que te guste.-Dice Shido sonriéndole.

Entonces salen de la cabina y se van a sus respectivas casas, mientras con Shido.

-Por lo que veo fue un día bastante atareado para ti Oni-chan.-Dice Kotori.

-Si tener 2 citas para pedirle a las chicas que fueran tus novias por separado para hacer el momento más especial para ellas fue un lindo detalle aunque debió ser agotador para ti.-Dice Mana.

-Realmente no tanto, bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana empiezan las clases y lo mismo para ustedes.-Dice Shido.

Los ahora 3 hermanos Itsuka se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar para el siguiente dia.

 **Time skype 10 años.**

Muchas cosas han pasado en estos 10 años, Shido termino la preparatoria al igual que las Yamai, después de eso Shido fue a la universidad sin perder contacto con sus 2 amadas a tal punto era sus sentimientos que fueron a la misma universidad en Tokio pero a diferentes carreras, al terminar sus carreras, los 3 decidieron alquilar un departamento en Tokio donde varias años después de ahorrar lograron comprar un departamento propio, ahora vivan juntos los 3 y todo prospero de la mejor manera.

Shido se levanta un poco más tarde de lo usual aunque era fin de semana y no tenía que ir a trabajar tenía una hora más o menos estimada para levantarse, fue a la cocina donde encontró su desayuno listo preparado por sus hermosas novias junto a una nota.

-¿Una nota? seguro surgió algo en su lugar de trabajo veamos.-Dice Shido.

 _Nota:_

 _Shido Yuzuru y yo tuvimos que salir muy temprano por una emergencia que se presento en el trabajo y el jefe nos solicito a nosotras por ser cada una la jefa del departamento al que trabajamos en la compañía, sabemos que los fines de semana son para nosotros 3 pero es una emergencia además habrá un pago adicional por esto te veremos en la tarde como a las 5 te quieren Kaguya y Yuzuru posdata te dejamos el desayuno hecho que tengas un buen día amor._

 _-Lo que imaginaba, bueno espero que esa paga sea buena, ya que hacer que pierdan un día de fin de semana en trabajo no es agradable para ellas trabajan bastante.-_ Piensa Shido.

Simplemente se sienta a comer y cuando termina se viste se va al centro.

 _-Aunque esto es favorable quería buscar un momento para esto y ya lo tengo, bueno debo terminar de pagar los anillos.-_ Piensa Shido.

Simplemente va caminando hasta llegar a la joyería que buscaba donde el ya había empezado a comprar y a abonar por 2 anillos de oro y esmeraldas con y un zafiro en medio justo en medio.

-A señor Itsuka es bueno verlo, viene a pagar otra cuota de nuestro plan de pagos.-Dice el vendedor.

-No Fugaku, vengo a terminar de pagar me pagaron un bono del trabajo.-Dice Shido para que el llamado Fugaku fuerana por un punto y Shido terminara de pagar los anillos.

-Gracias por su compra señor Itsuka, por cierto se me olvidaba que usted también pago por un grabado que quiere que grabe en los anillos.-Dice Fugaku.

-A cierto bue graba los huracanes de mi corazón en ambos.-Dice Shido.

Entonces el hombre se retira y hace el grabado pedido por Shido y entrega los anillos. Shido simplemente se va ahora a una tienda de comestibles y compra unas productos y un vino Eiswein, después de tener todo se va al departamento a esperar que sea la hora del almuerzo, después de eso espera unas cuantas horas para llamar a sus amadas.

 _-Holo Shido, espero que hayas encontrado y leído la nota.-Dice Kaguya._

-Claro Kaguya-chan, ¿Cuándo regresan?-Dice Shido.

 _-Pues ya vamos de regreso, espero que hagas la cena hoy, aunque normalmente la preparamos nosotras los fines de semana.-_ Dice Kaguya.

-A claro yo me encargo.-Dice Shido.

 _-Eres el mejor Shido, bueno te veremos en un par de horas amor.-Dice Kaguya._

-Espero verlas con ansias huracanes de mi corazón.-Dice Shido.

Entonces cuelga, y se pone a preparar la cena para él y su amadas, y se tarda un buen tiempo, entonces cuando ya tiene todo listo deja la mesa lista y se va a bañar para cambiarse se viste y las espera sentado en la mesa al llegar las gemelas.

-A qué raro Shido nunca deja las luces apagadas.-Dice Kaguya.

-Afirmación esto es inusual.-Dice Yuzuru.

Entonces se encienden las luces pero de manera tenue entonces llega Shido bien vestido.

-Bienvenidas a casa preciosas.-Dice Shido acercándose y dándole un beso a cada una. –Serviré la cena en un momento por favor siéntense.-Dice Shido para ir a la cocina.

Las gemelas se sorprenden pero agradecen el gesto de Shido de preparar una cena romántica para los 3 incluso después de tener que ir a trabajar un fin de semana, se sientan y a lo poco llega Shido con una bandeja.

-A pato a la naranja nuestro favorito gracias.-Dice Kaguya reconociendo el platillo puesto en la mesa y nota el vino en la otra mano.

-Agradecimiento pato a la naranja y un Einswien, Shido te has esforzado esta vez más de lo usual.-Dice Yuzuru viendo a Shido con una mirada amorosa.

Entonces simplemente proceden a comer la comida preparada por Shido y entonces cuando terminaron.

-Chicas listas para el postre.-Dice Shido.

-Hay postre, hoy realmente te has superado en esta cena.-Dice Kaguya.

Yuzuru simplemente asiente con la cabeza, Shido simplemente sonríe y va por la bandeja del postre, entonces cuando llega y la destapa las gemelas notan que no había postre si no 2 cajas para anillos de compromiso o boda.

-Kaguya y Yuzure Yamai ustedes han hecho de estos años los mejores de mi vida y las amo con todo mi corazón por eso quiero hacerles esta pregunta. ¿Se casarían conmigo?-Dice Shido.

Las gemelas se sorprende y unas lagrimas se les escapan de los ojos por la sorpresa y solo responde con un si levantándose y dándole un beso cada una a su futuro esposo.

 **Time Skype 1 año después.**

Este era el día de las 2 bodas de Shido una en la mañana y la otra en la noche, la primera era con Yuzuru de manera tradicional en un templo después de la marcha nupcial y de la típica ceremonia.

-Por lo presente los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.-Dice el clérigo y entonces simplemente se besan y proceden a la recepción y las felicitaciones a la pareja, luego en la noche en la iglesia era el turno de Kaguya, paso lo mismo que en la de Yuzuru, claro que los invitados eran los mismos las hermanas de Shido las demás espíritus los padres de Shido amigos por parte de las gemelas y amigos y familiares por parte de Shido.

 **Time Skype 12 años después.**

Se veía en la residencia Itsuka, a 3 jóvenes y sus padres en la misma casa era el primer día de escuela, uno de los jóvenes era de unos 12 años cabello azul oscuro y ojos azul claro llevaba el uniforme de su respectiva escuela, el es Itsuka Minato el hijo mayor de Shido y las gemelas Yamai.

Después habían 2 pequeñas que parecían gemelas aunque técnicamente no lo son, parecían tener 10 años las 2 eran de cabellos anaranjado una corto y la otra largo, una tenía los ojos Marrones y las otra de color azul, ellas eran a de pelo corto Itsuka Julie la hija del medio de Shido y las Yamai y la otra era Itsuka Lilith la hija menor de Shido y las Yamai.

-Muy bien hijos es hora de ir a la escuela salgan y entren al auto para llevarlos.-Dice Shido.

-Así es niños bajen hagan caso a su padre que tiene que ir a trabajar.-Dice Kaguya.

-Afirmación niños por favor hagan caso a su padre.-Dice Yuzuru.

-Ya vamos, oto.-san Kaguyaoka.-san y Yuzuruoka-san.-Dicen sus 3 hijos.

Ya cuando todos estaban afuera a punto de salir a las más pequeña se le ocurre preguntar.

-Oto-san Oka-sans, ¿Por qué ustedes son 3 en vez de 2 como la gran mayoría de los padres?-Dice Lilith.

-Eso ya lo hemos respondido pero te lo responderemos de nuevo, es porque somos una familia un poco más grande de lo usual igual ustedes quieren a sus oka.-sans por igual verdad.-Dice Shido y a sus hijos para recibir asentimiento de ellos. –Bueno vamos que se les puede hacer tarde bueno me voy.-Dice Shido.

-Que te vaya bien Anata.-Dice Kaguya. –y niños pórtense bien en el instituto.-Dice Kaguya

-De acuerdo que te vaya bien Anata y niños pórtense bien en el instituto.-Dice Yuzuru.

Fin…

Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos la próxima. 


End file.
